Ankheg
The Ankheg (aka: Cave Crawler, Charus) is a large, venomous earwig/centipede-like creature that is commonly found in deep underground caverns in the colder, more mountainous regions of Celestia's Influence and the Outer Kingdoms. They are most common in the Griffin Kingdoms, the Tramplevanian Alps, and Canida. These horrible creatures are rarely seen on the surface. Appearance Ankhegs are large insectoid creatures that bear a passing resemblance to an earwig and are roughly the size of the average pony. These monsters have a long neck, large slicing mandibles, a pair of small antennae, four legs, and a pair of light-sensitive compound eyes. Their bodies protected by a thick, segmented exoskeleton that is dark brown, slate grey, or (very rarely) pale yellow in color. Ankhegs also have a set of pincers at the end of their abdomens that can be used for both attacks and to differenciate between the sexes (males have more curved butt pincers while the females have straighter ones). Behavior Ankhegs are very aggressive creatures that will attack any other living thing on sight. Ankhegs are normally solitary predators, though they have been known to gather in groups of two to five when facing an invader to their territory. Abilities and Attack Ankhegs, like normal bugs, have the ability to climb on walls and ceilings. They also possess sharp mandibles for melee attacks and the ability to use a long-ranged venom-spitting attack. The butt pincers can also be used to defend themselves from predators or capture prey. Combating and Weaknesses Ankhegs have shown an increased vunerability to electricity, so it is a good idea for anyone that plans on encountering them to know how to use lighting magic or have an electric-based weapon on hoof. It is also highly advised to possess a good sheild that can protect against their biting mandibles and projectile venom. Ankheg Reapers, on the other hoof, are much more difficult to slay. Like other arthropods, ankhegs need to regularly molt their exoskeleton and they are most vunerable during this time period. Using a tanglefoot bag to immobilize them is highly recommended. If you somehow encounter an Ankheg and are not prepared to safely combat it, try to drive it off with a source of bright light. Since ankhegs are subterranean creatures, their eyes are hypersensitive to light and are not used to seeing anything brighter than the luminescent mosses and fungi that often share their habitat. A decently bright lumination spell, torch, or flashlight can cause a chaurus a good deal of pain and will stun them for several minutes. However, it is highly advised that you start making your way back to the surface during the time the ankheg is blinded, because once they recover they WILL attack if your still nearby. Commodities Ankhegs are protected by a chitinous exoskeleton that some can use to create armor resistant to many kinds of acids, venoms, and poisons (most notably the projectile venom of the Ankheg itself). Ankheg eggs (pictured on the right) are highly prized by alchemists, as they can be combined with Luna Moth wings and the teeth of an Anemoi to create a potion that grants temporary invisibility to the user. Eating the eggs by themselves is not recomended. Trivia *The Ankheg is believed to be distantly related to the Ice Crawler and the Death Crawler (hence the nickname "Cave Crawler"). *Ankhegs are often preyed upon by Tatzelwyrm (who are quick enough to avoid the chaurus' attacks) and Bulettes (who are far too tough to even be bothered by the comparatively puny insect's bite). Cerberi and Dragons are also known to occasionally snack on them as well. *Diamond Dogs make a habit of killing any Ankhegs they find in order to protect their subterrainean communities. Canids are more likely than any other race to be seen wearing armor made from ankheg chitin. Inspiration *The Charus from "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim." *The Ankheg of 'Dungeons & Dragons' Category:Creatures Category:Big Bugs Category:Subterranean Critters